Love Is Just A Four-Letter Word
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: There's a new guy in town, only briefly though. His name is Parker Knox and he is a successful male model. While on a photo shoot on First Beach, he sees the most gorgeous girl ever, Leah Clearwater, and he wants to be with her. The question is: does she want to be with him forever and accept the imprint? One can hope right, since we all know how Leah can be. LEAH/OC! READ!
1. Chapter 1: Road To Nowhere

**Chapter 1: Road To Nowhere**

**Parker Knox POV**

"_Flight 767 and Flight 83 Private is now boarding for Seattle, Washington. Please make your way to board. Have a safe flight and thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines."_

I got my things together. It was a lot; like six bags, but most of it wasn't mine…well it was, but still. My stylist brought two extra bags of hair products and make up for my short trip to the rainy state of Washington for a photo shoot. I made my way to boarding, my 'entourage' in tow.

My name is Parker, Parker Knox, I'm twenty-two years of age, and I am a male model. I travelled the world for fashion shows and photo shoots. It's a part of the career, I guess, but at least I seen beautiful things. I saw the Eiffel Tower and the Leaning Tower of Pisa. It was a remarkable sight to see. All those cultures trapped into the continent of Europe bring chills to my spine just thinking about it. Being a male model can sometimes be boring. The designers mainly go for the women models, leaving only a few jobs for us. Women models get paid more than us, so they assume that they are better. Yeah, sure.

On my downtime, I like to paint and read or play guitar. I paint various things, like my bulldog, Scooter, or the attractions that I saw during one of my trips, like The Great Wall of China or something.

I've been in this industry ever since I was four, the industry of modeling that is. My mother, God rest her soul, Marjorie Blevins, was a model in the late seventies and all the way until the early nineties. She was Hungarian and got her start with Wilhelmina Model Management. She introduced my twin brother, Preston, and I to the world of modeling one day at one of her photo shoots. She didn't want to hire a babysitter, so she took us along for the ride. Calling it an amazing time is just ridiculous. Being there, with all the hustle and bustle was unbelievable. I loved every minute of it. Back then, I was quite the attention hog, so I think that is the reason I wanted to model. But then again, what four-year-old boy do you know that is an attention hog? Preston was different. He hated the bright lights and taking pictures, so he never became a model. When I first began modeling, my so called friends in pre-school would tease me and call me a "faggot", but I kept it up. Does being a male model intentionally make you gay? I think not. Some male models are indeed gay, but so are the female ones. Modeling is just for people who love demonstrating clothing and travelling, which is why I do it. It's exhilarating and exciting and I wouldn't have it any other way.

At the age of sixteen, I signed to Ford Model Management and have been there ever since. At Ford, I get dozens of jobs that I probably would never get. My team of about thirteen people helps me become a better model. They support me and are my second family. Because of them, I am the second hottest male model this year, right under Tyson Beckford. They have my 6, or back (A term by the military, used by my twin brother. Yes, he's in the military. A Navy Seal). I have Hugo and Ollie, my not-so-needed body guards because I took karate, but are still here because for some reason I am "weak and small" even at six feet and seven inches with two hundred and fourteen pounds on me. Then there is my stylist, Lulu, my manager, Bob, and his sweet assistant, Brea. My publicist, Nate, and his assistants: Jules, Maya, and Sophie. And then there are four other people that do odd jobs on my trips and/or photo shoots.

Haters come with the territory in this I was industry as well as competition, especially in the male modeling department. I get hate mail like any other model or celebrity, but I also get fan mail, which I always read no matter what. I always had thick skin, so the haters don't faze me, not at all.

Lulu snapped me out of my thoughts by a pinch. I hissed.

"Ouch, Lu. That hurts" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Deal with it. C'mon hurry up, the private jet is waiting," she said, pulling me through the wide crowd at LaGuardia Airport. Several of them got angry when I was pulled through them while others, particularly women, sent ogling eyes at my direction. I still don't understand why women do that, you know, ogle, at me. It's been happening since I started going through puberty. Sure my late mother called me handsome but doesn't all mothers do that? I think I'm cute, but not that cute to ogle and salivate at. I don't believe in being vain, even though I am a model and that happens. I'm a very down-to-earth kind of guy and take nothing for granted. My mother raised a good boy and I will honorably demonstrate those great qualities that she kindly taught me for the rest of my life.

"Think God there's no paparazzi" Lulu said, halting to a stop for a brief security check.

"Yeah" I said. She craned her swan neck up at me and grinned. I smiled down at her and there was a flash.

"Shit" she cursed. I turned my head and there they were, the paparazzi. They were yelling for me for pictures and pushing to take some more, but my bodyguards stopped them.

_Wow, I guess I do need them. Go figure, eh?_

"Parker! Parker! Over here! Are you dating your stylist?" one yelled. The flashing lights began to somewhat blind me and I sighed. Lulu rolled her eyes and pulled me through the security check. People began to scream my name after discovering that I had some fame and I shook my head in disappointment.

"First, they hate me. Now, they love me" I said.

"Of course. You are a very good-looking fellow," Nate said.

"I'm just a normal guy, that's all" I said.

"Bullshit, Parker. No normal man has a two million dollar contract with Calvin Klein and Versace. Try again" Nate said.

"As well as no other normal man having a one million dollar contract with Yves Saint Laurent or Gucci" his assistant, Sophie, piped. I chuckled at her and Nate gave her a look.

"What we are trying to say is that Parker Knox was never normal to begin with. You were born into this world by your supermodel mother, rest her soul, and your Senator father" Nate explained.

"I know what my parents are and were, but I am different" I said.

"Tell me, Parker, how are you, your parents' offspring, are different. What school do you go to?" he said.

"The Buckley Academy" I said.

"And what kind of school is that?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

I huffed, "Private"

"Exactly. Now, tell me, Parker, what college did you go to for four years?" he said.

I huffed again, in defeat now, "Oxford then Yale"

"My point exactly. You are cherished and privileged. Always have and always will be," he said.

"Can you at least give me some props for doing things on my own though?" I pleaded.

"Like what?" Lulu said.

"Well, for instance, I kept a four-point-zero GPA all throughout high school and college. And I graduated Yale early by like, three years, at the top of my class, doesn't apply for something?" I said.

"Of course it does, champ" Nate said. I smiled. "It applies that you are both smart and handsome, which is very rare in the world of modeling, right?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "What if I just quit?"

Everyone gasped and stared at me, wide-eyed, even my bodyguards.

"I'm kidding" I clarified.

"Sure?" Bob said, gulping.

"Yes, even if modeling can be so demanding now. I still want to travel," I said, honestly. Believe me, travelling the world with no care in the world is the only thing keeping me in this business. Since I can't have a girlfriend or wife (Well, I can, but they will be hounded by the paps just for being with me and being kind old me, I don't want that for them), this is the only thing I have, besides Scooter of course, who is now in my loft back in Manhattan with my seventeen-year-old and fourteen-year-old sisters, Briar Leigh and Primrose. That reminds me, I have to call them for check-up. Those girls can be sneaky.

"I need to call BiBi and Prim," I said.

"On the plane" Bob replied, texting on his Blackberry. We were escorted by the airport's security to our private jet. The jet looked different from last time. "Is something different?"

"Paint job" Nate answered, now texting in his Blackberry. We got on and I slouched in my seat. Shaking my hair out of my eyes, I placed my head on the cool window on my left side. Lulu smiled at me.

"They have a post up on Us claiming that we are together," Lulu said. I arched my eyebrows in surprise.

"But we're friends, that's stupid" I said.

"Yeah…" she said, hesitantly. I smirked.

"You have a crush?" I asked. She turned bright red.

"No" she said, defensively.

"I swear, Lu, you are such a jokester," I said, laughing. She laughed too, but it sounded like it was nervousness or something.

_Odd._

"I don't like you, Park," she said.

"Okay, don't get all crazy" I said, putting my hands up in surrender. She rolled her eyes and stared forward in her seat. I fixed my pillow and leaned back further in my seat.

"Hello, this is your captain, Captain Charles, please buckle up and get riding for our five-hour plane ride for Seattle, Washington. Get some rest or get a bite, a stewardess will assist you soon. Thank you for choosing Aerial Private" the pilot said. People clapped and buckle their seat belts like the captain advised, myself included. I ran a quick hand through my dark brown locks before Lulu could even give me a death glare for playing in my hair. Trust me, if she's saw me doing this, I'll be dead.

The plane moved and with no time at all, we were in the air, on our way to Seattle, Washington.

* * *

It's raining, like pouring down raining with hail. Seriously. Jules was freaking out, rocking back and forth in her seat, her eyes were glazed over with fear and I felt sad for her. Jules hated planes, especially if it was pouring down outside and we were in the air. I still remember that time when she had a whole panic attack when we were headed to London for a Hugo Boss fashion show. She was screaming her little red head off and saying prayers to God. I said those prayers with her because she was squeezing me so tight that I was about to burst and begging me to do it with her. So, I did. And she calmed down, to a point. Poor Jules, someone please slip her an Aspirin or sleeping pill, will you?

"Jesus, Jules, just calm down. We are almost to our destination" Nate said, a disgusted look on his face. Jules took several deep breaths and ran a head through her curly hair. I closed my eyes and the plane bobbed.

_Shit. _

"We are experiencing some turbulence. Don't worry, flyers. We are about five minutes away from Seattle Airport," the pilot said on the loudspeaker.

"Phew" I said, letting out a sturdy breath. Lulu chuckled at me and I nudged her, making her long brown hair sway a bit. Lulu was upsettingly beautiful, but she doesn't believe it. I keep telling her that she is, but to no avail. She can be a model if she wanted to, but she says that styling is her dream. And I am behind that because she's awesome. But isn't that biased?

* * *

We're safe; I just thought that that would entertain you. Like the captain said, we landed safely at Seattle Airport five minutes later after that little near-death situation up in the air. We are waiting at the baggage claim now, getting our things together. Once we got them, which were ten minutes later, we made our way through the paparazzo's' flashing cameras to our waiting limo. I didn't like riding in a limo, even to award shows, it caused too much attention, and at this moment, I just want to sleep.

"Go straight to bed when we get to the Crowne Plaza Hotel, ok? We have a big day tomorrow" Nate said.

"News meeting?" I asked. We always did press interviews on the first day of any trip, it was required for publicity in order to get new jobs.

"Yep, a little news station though. They'll probably document your photo shoot too with fans in tow" Nate said. I sighed.

"Great" I said, sarcastically. I barely ever got my photo shoots documented and if I do, it's always chaos. Always.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, sleep succumbing me.


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing Pavements

**A/N: Got 99 problems, but probably a b**** is one? Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chasing Pavements**

**Parker Knox POV**

Realization hit me like a bullet. I forgot to call my sisters!

Jumping out of the cozy bed, I dashed around in search for my cell phone.

"Shit" I said, throwing my clothes everywhere. I was only clad in my boxers and socks. I don't necessarily do pajamas. There was a buzzing noise and I pressed my jeans' pocket to my ear. It buzzed. "Eureka!"

Smiling, I answered the phone.

"Park?" Briar's soft voice said.

"Hey, little sis, how's everything?" I said.

"Okay" she drugged out.

"Briar, what happened?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Nothing, Park. Really" she said, her voice high.

"Bull. Explain," I said.

"Okay, don't go ape" she said.

"I am if you don't tell me, Briar," I said.

"Fine" she said grumbled then muttered something.

"What was that?" I said.

"_Yourhouseiswrecked_" she said, hurriedly.

"In English, BiBi" I said, getting frustrated. There was a knock. "Hold on for a second, 'kay?"

"Whatever" she said and I knew that she was rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone.

_Christ. _

"Who is it?" I called out to whoever was behind the door.

"A prostitute" Briar replied, giggling.

"Hilarious" I said to my sister, sarcastically.

"What?" I heard Lulu's voice say on the other side of the door. I smiled.

"Come in, Lu" I said to her.

"That's what he said" Briar joked.

"Really, BiBi, really?" I said. She scoffed.

"Duh" she said.

"Explain, Bi," I said. Briar huffed and Lulu entered my hotel room. She gasped at the sight of my half-naked and I flipped her off.

"You was there for the Calvin Klein shoot, don't act surprised" I mouthed to her as Briar explained to me what was up at my loft. One thing she said threw me off.

"WHAT!" I yelled. She sighed.

"I kind of had a few friends at your place and they…you know" Briar said.

"I thought that you, Prim, Stephanie, and Morgan was having a study session" I said, dumbfounded.

"You actually believed that, Park? When do you ever see me studying?" Briar said.

_She does have a point. _

"Bi, you have to bring your grades up. Dad will-" I started, but was interrupted.

"As if I care what Bill says! Fuck him and his whore!" Briar screamed. This time, I sighed.

_So much family issues, so little time. _

"Bi, please be reasonable. You have to get ready for college. If you get your grades up, you can go faraway for college" I said. It was silent for a moment.

"The media will still find me, I'm doomed because of who my parents are" she said.

"Don't you think I know that, Bi? I was born into this too. I had first-hand sight of this! Go to Norway or Switzerland, they don't care about us there" I said.

"I don't want to go there, Park, I want to go to Hungary and see Nana" Briar cried.

_God. _

"Bi, don't cry; I know you miss Mom. I miss her too, but you have to be strong, 'kay? Bi? Are you there, honey?" I said, softly. Lulu plopped on my bed and gave me a confused look. I have to tell her later.

"Yeah…." She sniffed.

"Okay. Just calm down. Dad's girlfriend isn't that bad" I said.

"Bullshit, Park. Melanie is like, the biggest slut ever! He cheated on Mom with her while she was on her deathbed! How pathetic is that?" Briar said.

_Again…she does have a point. _

"I know what he did was awful, but…shit" I said.

"Exactly. You have nothing to say. While Mom was in the hospital, going through chemo for her brain cancer, Dad and that slut was off doing God knows what! And get this, I heard from Maria that they did it in our parents' room, how disgusting is that?" Briar said. Maria is our maid, like our second mother.

"Briar, please don't have so much hate in your heart" I begged.

"Jesus, Park, you are just like him. Preston was right; you don't care about no one, but yourself. I hate you and I hate Dad! Goodbye, I hope you having such a fucking wonderful life!" Briar screamed then hung up.

"Shit" I cursed, dropping my phone. I ran a quick hand through my bed hair and Lulu patted my shoulder.

"She's just mad. It's okay, she'll get over it" Lulu said, leisurely. I nodded.

"I'll get ready," I said. Lulu gave me a small smile and I went in my joining bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Briar didn't get over our conversation like Lulu thought. I called her five times before I left the hotel to go to an interview at a news station. She didn't answer any and I left voice mails and texts that she'll probably never go to read or listen to. I don't know what's wrong with Briar lately. She was a good student when Mom was alive. And what did she mean by saying that Preston is calling me self-centered. I'm anything but self-centered. Was he still angry that I missed his holiday weekend last Christmas and Thanksgiving? It wasn't my fault that I had to do a fashion show. If I didn't, I would've gotten fired, then I couldn't pay for my loft and Briar's car payments. I will eventually be poor and homeless because I know that Dad wouldn't take me in, not after finding out by the media that his son is a male model.

Dad didn't take the male modeling with stride; he actually despised me because I was doing it. He said, constantly, that male modeling was stupid and gay, which was really not true, somewhat. I don't understand my Dad sometimes, he can be such narcissistic, insinuate bastard.

The limo came around for us as we waited in front of the hotel. I was still stressing over Briar and my family issues. Dad wouldn't just accept my job and that angered me. Prim wasn't answering her cell either. I began to think that Briar convinced her not to talk to me anymore. And Preston…. well Preston is trying not to include me in his, his wife's, Kelly, or his son's (my nephew, Hunter) lives. I wasn't even invited to the wedding because of that one holiday that I had missed. Now, I totally regret going to Milan instead of going home. I should at least called, right? I didn't know that Preston got married; Prim had to tall me during one of our weekly Skype chats. This job was really starting to break up my family, even more now since we were already a broken ass family. Like I said before, modeling is a hard life, only very few survive it.

I got in the limo, my 'entourage' quickly following. I didn't eat breakfast. I just couldn't stomach it. Lulu knew what was up with me, but she didn't say a thing. Not during the car ride to the news station, not after the awkward interview at the news station, not during lunch, or after a quick meet-and-greet with fans.

Something was up. And me being me, I wanted to know.


	3. Chapter 3: Sooth My Pain

**Chapter 3: Sooth My Pain**

**Parker Knox POV**

Everyone hated me, like everyone in my immediate family. Briar and Prim didn't answer my phone calls and I had gotten a screaming fest from Preston, who apparently is still quite angered about the fact that I wasn't there for last Thanksgiving or Christmas. Dad had the audacity to call and ask me what I had done to Briar and I just snapped at him, like literally yelled at the top of my lungs at him. All that anger that I had over the years just came out through curse words and threats. I'm not usually like that, an angered person. I'm usually sweet and kind, but Dad just irked the fuck out of me and I reacted. I finally stood up for myself, and for that, I am proud. After my rant at Dad, he sighed and called me a pussy for not doing it sooner. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that man? And I did all of this while in the limo, heading towards some fancy chancy restaurant for dinner. You should've seen the faces of my 'entourage'; they were scared, shitless. It was hilarious for a minute or so and then I got bored with it, therefore I apologized.

But that was yesterday…and this is today.

I woke up refreshed and calmed. I took a long, lukewarm shower and did my routine for the morning. When I was done, I got dressed in a grey tee and sweat pants because there wasn't a real reason to be all dolled up today due to the fact that I would be changing into millions of clothes by the end of the photo shoot, so it is pointless.

My hair was disarray, but I didn't care. Today is my lazy day, in a way, and I shouldn't be criticized on how I looked, even if I am in the modeling business.

Lulu came into my room at about nine in the morning, a breakfast tray in her dainty hands.

"Never say I didn't do anything for you, ok?" she said. I chuckled.

"Agreed, Lu. Anything special I should know about?" I asked, referring to any tabloid nonsense that involved me. She flipped me off and set the tray on a nearby table.

"Oh the usual: you're dating Adriana Lima and Chanel Iman. But wait, this is the kicker, you are banging Rihanna" she said, rolling her eyes. My eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"Rihanna, eh? That's hot" I said. She put her hands on her hips and gave me a look.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" she said.

"Hell yeah, Lu, it's Rihanna for fucking sakes!" I exclaimed. She mumbled something incoherent and went in my bathroom.

"Is there anything that's…..hmm…I don't know…life threatening?" I asked.

"Nope, but if it was, it isn't my place to tell you. You'll have to ask either Bob or Nate" Lulu said from the bathroom.

"What are you doing in there anyways?" I said.

"Fixing my curly ass hair" she replied. Chuckling, I entered the bathroom and leaned on the door frame. I ran a hand through her thick curls and she smiled in the mirror. She turned her gaze to me and I smiled. "Like what you see, model boy?"

I laughed, "I guess"

"Fuck you" she cursed.

"You first" I said. She huffed and stomped out of the bathroom, pushing me aside as she did so. I quickly followed her.

"C'mon, let's eat then we leave. Got it, Park?" she ordered me like I was a child.

Nodding rapidly, "Yes, Momma"

She rolled her eyes and I cracked up.

"How are you so happy in the morning?" she said. I shrugged.

"I don't know; it's in the genes" I answered.

"Hmm" she said, tapping her chin.

"Hmm, what?" I said.

"Nothing, don't worry your pretty little heart out" she said. I sighed and began to eat the English muffin and peach crème croissant. I was slightly mad about that there was no coffee on the tray, only bottled water and fruit.

"Coffee?" I said.

"Bad for your pearly whites, trust me" Lulu said, plopping in a chair next to me.

"But my teeth is excellent" I argued.

"And?" she said, scrunching her face.

"I should be allowed to drink coffee" I declared.

"Bullshit; that dentistry crap about healthy teeth and gums don't mean anything Bob and Nate said no coffee and I don't want to lose my job, therefore no freaking coffee, Park. Sorry" she said, skimming through _W _magazine.

"Fuck my life" I huffed, leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river" Lulu said, sarcastically, eyes glued to the magazine's page.

"Whatever" I said.

"Okay then" she replied.

"As if I cared" I shrugged.

"You are if you're bitching" she said, turning the page.

"Am not" I said.

"Uh huh" she singed.

"Bull" I said, flipping her off.

"Then shut up" she said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, you are irking the hell out of me, Park" she said, glaring.

"My apologies" I said, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Sure" she said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the breakfast was silent. I didn't dare to anger Lulu, she's bad ass. The limo pulled up and we got in. Everyone was on his or her Blackberry. The key noises were starting to irritate me to the point of no return. I placed my head on the cool window and closed my eyes.

"No sleeping" Nate scolded.

"Why?" I said, a little groggily.

"Because you have to do a shoot, remember?" Nate said.

"Right" I said, with an eye roll. Nate abruptly stopped texting on his Blackberry and gave me a look.

"If you have a problem, please share because I am not dealing with a bitchy fit today, got it?" Nate said.

"I'm bored sometimes, man. I need a break" I said, honestly.

"Is this about a girl? I can get two dozen Playboy models up to your hotel in twenty minutes, is that what you want?" he said. Bob laughed.

"No. Nate you know that I don't do that kind of shit" I said.

"Drugs? What do you want….cocaine or marijuana?" he said. Bob laughed even harder.

"Nate, you know that Park is the angel of the modeling biz. You know that he doesn't do drugs or bang strange women" Bob clarified. I nodded.

"Well, he better start to. This whole celibate crap is really taking its toll on your budding career. At least bang one chick every other month" Nate said.

"No, you know I can't do that. I made a vow to the Catholic Church to stay celibate until marriage or when I have a steady relationship" I said.

"I thought it was to stay a virgin?" Sophie said. Nate glared at her.

"That too, but I'm not a virgin, am I? It's just that I can't be if different women every day, that's disgusting" I said.

"Then what is it?" Nate pressed.

"I need a break. Damn, are you deaf?" I said my voice angry.

"Calm down, Parker. Don't worry after this shoot and the Tom Ford fashion show; you'll have a break. Go anywhere you want, ok?" Nate said.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" he said.

* * *

La Push, Washington is a Native American Reservation. The Quileute nation to be exact. It is a nice little community with Elders and everything. The people are very hype that I am in their little town. I actually heard that some people from the nearby town of Forks drove down here just to see me do my shoot. This publicity will bring tourists to their nation and Forks. I was just happy to be here. The beach, First Beach, is incredible. It is so clean and the water is so blue. The set for the shoot was all set up and I had to walk through a crowd of screaming people just to get to my trailer. I quickly signed autographs and took pictures with the fans. They were so enthusiastic and dedicated to me and that surprised me. All of this, the screaming women and the crying, is still shocking to me. Never in a million years would I expect this love…..for me. It's fucking awesome and scary at the same damn time.

"I LOVE YOU, PARK!" a girl screamed. I smiled at her and she….shit….fainted.

"MARRY ME!" another screamed. I looked down at her and she was smiling brightly. She had brown hair and the look of a devil in her eyes.

"Sure, where's the ring?" I joked.

"Come to my house and I show you" she replied, confidently.

"You got balls" I said, chuckling.

"You too, big boy" she said, winking. My face got hot. She must've been referring to the boxer brief photo shoot for Calvin Klein.

"Ha" I said, nervously. She smiled.

"I'm Jessica" she said.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica" I said, politely.

"C'mon, Parker" Hugo urged. I waved bye to Jessica and the rest of the fans.

"DON'T LEAVE US, PARKER! WE LOVE YOU!" they screamed. With one last wave, I walked towards my trailer. Inside, I could hear them chanting my name as if I was a God or something.

"You have quite the supporters, ha?" Lulu joked, setting her makeup brushes in order on the vanity.

I shrugged, "I guess so, Lu. I guess so"

I sat down in a stool and Lulu began to "beautify" me (her words, not mine).


	4. Chapter 4: Click! Click! Click!

**Chapter 4: Click! Click! Click!**

**Parker Knox POV**

By the time Lu was finished with me, I barely had enough minutes to spare to get a little snack at craft services before I had to get dressed. And you would think that me being a guy wouldn't need a lot of make-up; wrong. Really wrong.

The stylists worked faster than Lu and they weren't as gentle as she was. They kept poking me in the abdomen and nipping me at my thighs for measurements with the needle thingy. You guys know what I am talking about, right? The needle thing for measuring shit? Never mind. Ugh.

Finally. I was put in some weird suit ensemble. The stylists pushed me to the set and my fans screamed when they saw me.

"I LOVE YOU, PARKER!" a girl yelled. I smiled and gave her a little wave before I was guided to the space that the photographer wanted me to be at.

"Hello, Park" a familiar British voice said. I shook his hand.

"Hey, man. How are you?" I asked, politely.

"Great, you?" Nigel Barker replied, adjusting his camera.

I shrugged.

"Okay" I said. He nodded, as if he is not convinced.

"Sure. Alright, let's start with a simple pose, okay?" he said. I got into a simple pose and he snapped away.

This went on for about ten minutes then I was called back into the changing tent. The stylists put me in some red and gold swimming trunks. Afterwards, I went back to Nigel and he told me to just walk on the beach as if everything was normal. He also told me to, "sell the trunks like my life depended on it", and I did, well I did the best I could.

Almost near the end of the beach, by the cliffs, there was a group of people just hanging out. Oh, how I wish that life was as simple as theirs. They looked extremely happy and like they were having a good time just listening to music and chilling. It's been ages since I did that with my friends, you know, being normal and whatnot. When we were closed enough to them, they turned their attention to us and waved.

"Hey, man! What's up?" a dude said. I shrugged, jokingly and they cracked up.

"Photo shoot, I hope you guys don't mind" I yelled back. Their jaws dropped.

"Like a model photo shoot?" another dude said. I nodded.

"Oh, cool!" a pretty girl said, getting up. She ran over to us and smiled at me. "I'm Kim; I want to be in it"

I glanced at Nigel and he nodded. She screamed, happily, and then did some poses with me. Nigel snapped away happily and asked some of the guys to join in, they excitedly agreed.

They were all so tall, like about my height and stocky. Jesus, what are they smoking or eating on this reservation?

"Hey, guys" I said before Nigel snapped a few more photos.

"So….you're a male model?" a voice said behind me.

"Yeah, I'm Park" I said.

They called out their names:

"Embry"

"Jared"

"Paul"

"Quil"

"Nice to meet, y'all" I said.

"You too, man. So all that screaming that we heard was for you?" Paul asked. I nodded. He punched my shoulder. "Dude, I bet you get, like, all the girls"

I smiled, "I guess I do"

"Is it weird?" Kim said, holding Jared's hand.

"A little. Hey, why don't the rest of your groups get in it?" I said, staring at the others.

"Really?" Quil questioned. I shrugged. Quil quickly called over the rest of the gang and they came over to us, except for this one girl. She just stayed on a nearby log; her bob-styled hair covered her face.

"C'mon, Lee! It's so cool, we are going to be in a magazine!" a boy that introduced himself as Seth said.

"Yeah….uh…Lee" I said, chuckling.

"Don't bother, Seth's sister is having a bitch fit" Embry advised.

"No, she should be in it. I know that she wants to see herself in a magazine, right?" I said. They looked at each other then shook their heads no.

"I doubt it, man. Leah's an angry one, like, all the time" Jake said.

"Alright, I make a deal: if I get Miss Mad-All-The-Time Leah to come over and take a picture for the magazine spread, you guys owe me dinner and a beer" I said. They all laugh simultaneously.

"Bullshit, that will never work out" Jared said.

"Yeah, Jared has a point, Park" Sam said.

"Oh, c'mon, guys. Listen, you can make a counter offer" I compromised.

Emily spoke up as she put her hair in a ponytail, revealing her scar. To be honest, I found it attractive and very brave. If a woman can rock a face deformity or anything that is sometimes called ugly in our mainstream world today, is considered a role model and sexy as hell to me according to how I was raise, which is to love all women despite their so-called issues.

"Like what?" Emily said.

"Whatever you want" I said.

"Okay, well if you don't get Leah over here, you owe us dinner, at a real fancy chancy restaurant in downtown Seattle" Kim said, crossing her arms over her bikini top- covered chest.

"And shoes. One pair each for the girls. Designer" Paul's girlfriend, Rachel said. The guys and Nigel burst into laughter.

"They are really picky, aren't they, mate?" Nigel commented.

I nodded, "Sure are"

"So, is that a deal?" Kim said, rolling her neck.

"Deal" I grinned, extending my hand hold for she can shake it. She did.

"I want Gucci" Kim said.

"Christian Loubutin" said Rachel. I looked at Emily.

"I don't know, anything sparkly will suffice" Emily said.

"Fine, I'll be right back to claim my free meal and beer from you guys" I said, walking towards Leah.

"Sure, sure" I heard Jake call out.

I stood in front of Leah.

"What?" she said, her voice angry and somehow very angelic.

"Hey, beautiful, how about you join your gang and myself in a photo" I flirted.

"No thanks, move" she said.

Christ, this is harder than I thought.

"Please, for me, honey" I sweet talked some more. She growled at me and looked up.

When her beautiful brown, chocolate eyes meet my blue ones, I almost died right there on the spot. She was beautiful, better looking than all the female models in the entire universe. All I wanted to do was to hold her and kiss her and make love to her, passionately and all night long. She smiled at me and my heart crumbled.

"Wow" I breathed. Our little stare down lasted only a few seconds because after that, she got up and ran into the forest.

What the fuck did I do?

"Ha! We won!" Embry shouted. The guys made _woo-hoo_ noises and I heard the women chant, "Designer shoes, yay!"

But despite all of the shouting and yelling and screaming from m new buddies from winning our bet, the thing that was on my mind was Leah and that smile that she gave me right before she ran into the forest like she just caught me drowning kittens or killing a child.

I had feelings for her even though I just met her, what's wrong with me?


	5. Chapter 5: Bring Me To My Knees

**Chapter 5: Bring Me to My Knees**

**Parker Knox POV**

After what happened yesterday with Leah, I couldn't think straight. I wanted to know why she left me and why the guys thought of her as a bitch, which was stupid because to me, she is definitely not a bitch. Sure, she is misunderstood, but isn't everyone?

So now, I owe, like, five pairs of designer shoes to the girls and a dinner.

God, I am really not that good at gambling, am I?

As I got ready for the dinner, that I am paying for, at this fancy chancy restaurant in downtown Seattle, Lulu stood by the door, holding the bags where the shoes was in.

I adjusted my tie and I swore that I saw her smile.

Not her usual smile, no, this smile was different; as if she was now magically in love with me.

It must've been the suit.

Yep, it is the suit.

"Do you think that girl will be there?" Lu asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I hope she is" I said. She nodded briskly then left the room, but not before she dropped the shoes on the carpet.

What the hell?

* * *

I meet the guys at the restaurant. They seemed excited. Shit, if I was getting a free meal, I will be bouncing off the walls too.

"Hey" I greeted. They turned and smiled.

"Finally, man, we were waiting for an hour!" Embry joked. I ignored him and looked around for Leah.

She wasn't there.

My heart felt as though it was breaking into, little tiny pieces.

I really wanted her to be her. I wanted her to have dinner with us.

Well, I really wanted her to be here for my own satisfaction, but that is beside the point.

"Where's Leah?" I said. They all looked at each other.

"Why, man? Got a sick crush?" Paul joked. Everyone laughed and I smiled, nervously.

Cocky bastard.

"So, where is she?" I protested.

"I don't know. Leah is…..well…..Leah" Emily said.

"Yeah, she's moody…where's the shoes, model?" Kim said, arching a brow. I sighed and quickly got the bag from the car before it drove off. The girls were almost fainting.

I handed the bag to them and they screeched.

"Holy shit!" Kim screamed.

I rolled my eyes.

The restaurant was okay, I guess. The main thing on my mind was Leah though. I wondered what she was doing.

Did she want to be here? Did something happen?

No, because if something happened, the guys wouldn't be here. But then, it is probably a girl issue. Yeah, that seems about right.

"How's Leah doing?" I said, casually, taking a bite out of my steak.

"Good….I think. Like we said, Leah is….uh…not social" Emily said.

"Why? What happened?" I said. Emily looked at Sam and he huffed.

"Let's just say, a lot. It's too much to get into right now, Park" he said. I nodded.

"How long you've been modeling, man?" Jared said, quickly changing the subject.

I took another bite of my steak, "Years"

"And you didn't do anything else?" Kim said.

"Yeah…well, not job wise, of course. Even though my Dad totally hates it," I said.

"What did you do?" Embry said.

"I want to college," I said, sipping my water.

"And your Dad is mad at you?" Paul said, confusingly.

"I know, that is the same thing I thought about. Dad is just weird, okay? He waited me to get into politics and I didn't. I'm doing the exact same thing as my Mom did," I said.

"Politics? Are you serious?" Jake guffawed.

"Yep, he's a senator in New York. Mom was a supermodel. I think that he loves my brother, Preston, more than me because he was a soldier for the Navy and shit" I said.

"How many siblings you have?" Sam said.

"Three. There's Preston, he's the oldest twin. Then there am me, about four minutes later. Briar Leigh is seventeen and Primrose is fourteen," I said. They nodded.

"What's up with the unique names, man?" Quil chuckled.

"I know that you aren't talking, Quil. You and Embry have like the weirdest names in the world" I joked.

"Touché" he said.

Dinner was great.

I made new friends, discovered different things, and I had fun.

Minimal fun, that is.

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was steady. And when I mean steady, I mean nothing. My mind was opaque.

I had a lot of things to worry about while I was driving back, but I didn't. There was Lulu to think about and Leah. It almost seems as though my mind couldn't function, like a bad hangover.

When I arrived in my room, I crashed.

Literally.

* * *

The sun woke me up.

After a short talk with my sisters on the topic of my bulldog and other things, I took a quick shower, relishing on last night's events.

Leah, Leah, Leah.

It still saddens me that she wasn't there, that her so-called friends and family didn't seem to care about her, that Sam was all mysterious and shit.

I exchanged addresses and numbers with the guys, which then inspired an idea in my head.

Jumping out of the shower, I dressed quickly and sexily just for her. I shaved and put on my best cologne.

Today was the day.

Leah will know how much I like her, how much I want to get to know all her secrets.

She will know that I will never judge her and she is my Queen.

That all I can think about is loving her relentlessly in any possible way you can think of and that I want to make her toes curl, her heart rate quickened.

I was ready.

And when I showed up at the Clearwater household, a single rose in my hand and a drop-dead smile on face, Leah looked confused, shocked, and curious.

Her face scrunched up in a mesmerizing manner.

"What the Hell?" she said, looking angry.

I still continued to smile and ever so casually I said, "Hey, beautiful"


	6. Chapter 6: Heartthrob

**Recap**

_"What the Hell?" she said, looking angry._

_I still continued to smile and ever so casually I said, "Hey, beautiful"_

**Chapter 6: Heartthrob**

**Parker Knox POV**

She tried to hide the little red tinge on her cheeks, but I could still see it as clear as day. I leaned in the door when she tries to close it shut.

"What do you what?" she growled. I grinned, cockily.

"I like that, Lee" I said, stepping in her home. I looked around, pictures of her and Seth was on the wall as well as other mementos that mothers usually have of their kids.

"This is breaking and entering" she said, slamming the door shut.

I shrugged, as if I didn't cared. But, in reality, I did. Shit, if she called the cops, I'm screwed. I really don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. When I first came here, I just wanted to talk to her, you know, and now I am in her home without permission.

However, the main question is why she hasn't screamed bloody murder to let her neighbors know that something is up or call the police. Wait, isn't her Mom's boyfriend the chief of police? So, that means that she has his private number, right?

"How are you?" I said, casually, plopping on the sofa. She stared at me as though I had two heads and I chuckled. "Then you say 'I'm fine' or 'Okay'"

"Okay" she mumbled, sitting as far as she can away from me.

I took in her careless appearance of grey sweat pants and an over-sized tee that was probably Seth's, well which I hope it is because I would hate to know that she has a boyfriend. I'll be heartbroken and jealous, my ego shattered. Anyways, she looked beautiful nonetheless.

"Why weren't you there last night?" I asked, sitting up straight in the couch.

"Seth isn't here" she replied, completely ignoring my question.

"I didn't ask you that, and I know where Seth is at, Lee" I said, coolly.

"Whatever" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, instantly enhancing her cleavage.

"Why are you like this, Lee?" I said, curiously.

"What? You want to know why I am acting like a bitch?" she said, angrily.

"Oh, Lee, I would never call you that"

"Really?" she said, hopefully, her eyes shining. I nodded, but as soon as that hint of innocence was up, it was gone in mere seconds.

"See? Why don't you let yourself be vulnerable?" I said.

"I can't" she said, getting up, heading to the kitchen. I followed her like a lost puppy dog. When she saw me follow her, she snarled. "Seriously?"

"Tell me" I practically demanded. I was getting a little annoyed now, which totally isn't how I act on a daily basis.

"Because I just can't, get off my back" she growled. I smiled.

"Let's hang out" I said, spontaneously. She arched an eyebrow.

"You're crazy, do you know that?" she said, rhetorically.

"And you are difficult. I bet you don't even know my name, do you?" I said.

"I…..I do too" she stuttered, opening the refrigerator.

"Yeah? What is then?" I questioned.

"Parker, right?" she replied.

"Yeah, we are basically best friends now. Come on" I urged.

"Why?" she said, a whole attitude dripping in her words.

"Just come on" I said.

"No" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"God…..you made me do this" I said. I grabbed her arm and pulled her, literally, out of the house and down the street. She didn't put up much of a fight, nothing of a fight to be clear.

"I hate you" she grumbled.

"Love you too, bestie" I smirked.

"Ugh" she said, mock angrily, but was grinning.

* * *

We strolled silently through the wooded then the beach. It was no awkwardness between Leah and I, just a comfortable silence.

I stared at her as she walked, her lips in a thin line. I couldn't exactly place her emotion; she had on an excellent poker face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then close it quickly.

"Leah…"

She looked at me, "Why are you doing this, walking with me?"

I grinned, "I just want to, is that a problem?"

She shook her head, "No, it is just that…I don't know"

"Nobody talks to you, do they? Like the way I am?" I finished for her. She nodded, briskly.

"I am bitch. I wasn't always like this, but now I am" she revealed.

I was suddenly even more interested, intrigued.

"Why?" I said.

She sighed and glanced at the calm, blue-grey ocean.

"Sam and I had a thing, and now we don't. I'm still pissed at him, pissed at everyone it seems like because of Sam. He's dating my cousin, well…they are actually engaged," she admitted.

"Wow, Leah, you don't know how close I feel to you right now" I said. She chuckled.

"You're a weirdo," she claimed, laughing.

"No, I'm serious, Lee. It takes deep shit to admit that. Thanks" I said. She stopped, making me halt as well. We stared at each other for several seconds. She was shorter than me, about 5'10.

"You're the only one that seems to care, why? Why do you, Park? People are so intimidated by me, but you're not, why?" she said, her eyes searching for belief.

"Because, you are great…and I like you, a lot" I said, cupping her face, leaning into her. She turned away to the ocean, a blush on her cheeks. "Don't ever do that"

"What?"

"Do that," I said, rotating her eyes back to mine. "That, Lee. Don't ever hide for people's self-satisfaction. You should always take pride in yourself, your beauty. Please don't do that again, you're much too great"

She smiled, placing her hand on my own.

"Where have you been all my life?" she asked, a few tears cascading down her cheeks.

"In New York" I joked, earning a full smile on her lips.

I kissed her forehead, ever so softly. Her breath hitched in her throat.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, right?" I said, walking her to her door.

She smiled, nodding.

"I had fun hanging out with you. Thanks" she said.

"Your welcome, Lee" I said. I watched her as she entered her home then closed the door.

_Tomorrow, definitely. _


End file.
